phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of catchphrases in Phineas and Ferb
A major aspect of this show is the characteristic catchphrases of the characters. Such phrases are spoken multiple times, some more frequently, while others more seldom. They will be listed here by character. Phineas Flynn *"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" (Also said by other characters.) *"Hey, where's Perry?" (Also said by other characters.) *The Best (something) ever * (After someone says that isn't he young to be doing something...) "Yes, yes I am," and sometimes "No..." and "Well, I don't think so..." (Also said by others.) *"He's just a platypus; they don't do much." *"Oh, there you are, Perry." *"How serendipitous." *(Normally after Isabella asks "Whatcha doin?") "We're building a...", "We're making a...", or "We're...", or "Ferb and I are..." *"Well that can't be good." *"I like to keep moving forward." *"Seize the day." *"Let's (something) this baby up." *"Whatcha doin?" (sometimes) (7 episodes) *"Lady and gentlemen, I give you ..." Ferb Fletcher *Actually,... *Platypuses ARE the only mammals to lay eggs. *Well, that was completely out of character. *What did I miss? Candace Flynn *You're goin' down! *MOM! *Mom, look! *Phineas and Ferb/the boys are/have making/building/made/built a/an (insert invention's name)! *I'm in charge! *He's right behind me, isn't he? *B-b-b-but... *You (guys) are so busted! *Candace is out. PEACE! *(Giggling maniacally like "Ee-ee-ee-ee" or "Hehehehehehehehehe" or less often "Heh heh heh heh") *Oh, hi Jeremy. *Meap. *See?!! *It's right here/there! *(But) It was right here! *What?!? *Come on! *Hurry! *You missed it. *You've got to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing! *Jeremy? *MY PHONE!!! *How many times have I told you to keep Perry out of my (insert position/action here)?! Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Candace? *Hi, boys! *What am I looking at? *Who wants snacks? *Who wants pie? *What is it you wanted to show me? *Come help me with the groceries. *Alright, Candace... *Aww, that's so sweet. *Such imaginations. *(scoffs) Teenagers... *I have/got frozens. Perry the Platypus *(Chattering Sound) Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Curse you, Perry the Platypus! *Behold my new evil scheme, the (insert name)-Inator *Oh Perry the Platypus, how (adjective) and by (adjective) I mean COMPLETELY (adjective without prefix)! *Back in Gimmelshtump... *Well, well, well... *I think it's best expressed in song form/in a song. *In retrospect... *I'm going to have to do the right thing here, aren't I? (Used by Candace in "The Lake Nose Monster") *Backstory time! *A platypus? (Perry puts on his hat) Perry the Platypus! *THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! *Oh...Poo. *Ah Perry the Platypus, you're just in time... to be trapped. (Trap comes) *It's working! It's functioning properly! (used by Candace in "The Mom Attractor") Francis Monogram *Monogram out! *Great Googly-Moogly! *Doofenshmirtz has being seen doing.... *(Good) Morning, Agent P. *Good luck, Agent P. *Cheese and Crackers! (Used by Candace, Doofenshmirtz, Buford and Rusty Bridges in "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror") *Carl! *Get over it. *It seems like a recipe for evil... *The Academy... Carl Karl *Sorry, sir. *Yes, sir. *Right away, sir. *Ok Agent P. *You fool! ("Where's Perry?" only) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *What'cha doin'? (Also said by Phineas, Buford, Candace, Baljeet and Suzy Johnson among others) *Okay, girls. *We need the (title of accomplishment patch) patch. *Oh, Phineas! *Hey, Phineas! *Hey, where's Pinky? *Fireside Girls, report! Buford Van Stomm *Buford loves (insert thing)! *Hello, Dinnerbell. *Witchcraft!! *I'm out of here. *Lame! Baljeet Tjinder *Aaah! *Buddies... *Hello, my friends. *(not using contractions) *Boy Howdy! Jeremy Johnson *Hey! *Candace? *Cool. *Holy guacamole. You sure are a handful. (in "Ferb TV" only) Albert Du Bois *As it should... a be. Stacy Hirano *(Someone) write that (someone) has said that (someone)... *(When someone says that she is a genius) Could you call my mom and tell her that...? Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Whatever. *Busted! *Dad? Lawrence Fletcher *Wahoo! *Hello, boys. Bob Webber *(Snaps fingers) Okay! Danny *Yeah! Norm *Hi, I'm Norm. /My name is Norm. *The enemy of platypus is man. *Please, sir! *I'm sorry, sir. *Secretly, I'm very lonely. (Also said by Bobbi Fabulous and Dr. Doofenshmirtz) Suzy Johnson *Bubbles! *I am, and always will be, Jeremy's favorite girl. *Splishy splashy! See also *Running Gags Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists